Dangerous
by mysticalpurple
Summary: He was obsessed with all things like her... DARK! If you don't like NonCon then don't read! It is extremely dark, and you have been warned! ONE-SHOT DracoHermione if you can call it that


"Don't do this."

There were many things that would get a woman to _breathe_ at him like she did, just for different reasons. Normally, he'd have them literally on their knees and begging. Not in fear. Well, not all the time. Okay, so sometimes they would but that's if he wasn't in a sexual relationship with them or if they were pissing him off. Or when they're being annoying about the sexual relationship and the duration; he didn't have many that passed 'one night stand' criteria. There wasn't any, to be honest. The only times, he realized just recently, when they're _not _in fear of him is when they are on their knees. Is this a pattern?

Brushing all thoughts other than his matter at hand, Draco turned to the cowering woman in front of him. She was so frightened that he almost backed off. _Almost…_

"And why…" he draped a finger down her jaw to her chin, not ignoring the shiver that came of it. "…Should I not? Is it because of your filth? I know you're filthy, but that isn't a deal breaker." His finger tipped her chin up towards him so he could look into her teary eyes. It was almost turning him on the way she looked like her life was nearing its end. Alas, _almost._

The girl tried to avoid his gaze; tried looking away at anything besides the monster that stood before her. Her chocolate wavy hair stood on end in the way he spoke to her; the way he sneered at her. She didn't even know this man, let alone think he would give her the graces in leaving. No, he wouldn't. He was too determined at what he was doing to consider letting her go away unharmed. She could figure that much just by his touch.

A whimper let him know what he was doing was impacting her. He didn't want her love or affection… hell, he didn't even want her to feel anything but loathing for him. He needed it – fuck! He lived for it. Dreamed of it. _Breathed _for just that alone.

She meant nothing to him, and when he fucked her, he hoped she would reciprocate those emotions. He wanted her clawing the ground she was bent on, screaming for him to stop. It was the only way he could let this work in the way he intended. If she wasn't sobbing by the time he took her disgusting knickers off then he wouldn't be doing it correctly.

His hard stare into her toffee eyes weakened her strength a little. He was glaring so intently that she could literally _feel_ him searching her mind for ways to tear her up emotionally. This was wrong, so wrong. He had a wedding band on his left hand just as she had on hers.

She went to church. She knew that adultery was a sin. Will God understand if the sin was forced upon her? Will her husband? What of her children? Her friends would never look at her in the same way again. Her husband would not attempt in kissing her as he once did, if not by fear than by anger at such a man taking something delicate from his wife. Silently, as the man she swore she never knew bit her collarbone with much fervor, she prayed that the Lord would not leave her pregnant after this mess. She didn't ask for it not to happen, for that would be a wasted prayer. This animal who'd had attacked her didn't seem like the type to back off.

He spoke. She heard him gruffly say something that would make her mother blush scarlet. Her mind didn't want to repeat it or understand he had said it. They were standing, if you could call it that, in the alley of a pub. Trash bins hid them from anybody seeing what they were doing; what he was doing to her. She tried focusing on the disgust she felt for being thrown up against a dirty wall and violated so that all thoughts of her children and husband could be put in the back of her mind. She wouldn't last long if she imagined her family. He would hurt her even more if she resisted for them.

"Hermione…" he breathed huskily into her ear, startling her. He said it as if it were a cuss word rather than a name. Anger tore up inside her when she heard him speak, finding him daring to call her that. She had a name, but not for him. She would've said something about it if he hadn't continued. "…You know I love it when you toy with me. I know you love it when I speak dirty for you…" his hands ripped apart her blouse and allowed it to fall to the floor. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk your pert little arse out of here when I'm finished with you."

Her mind was screaming at her to not say anything and she happily obliged. For her, everything he said was evil and wrong so that she could ignore the wickedness easier. The only sound she made was when he ripped apart her knickers and shoved himself inside her, and that was a cry from the pain. He was too big and it was too hard to accommodate. She tried hard not to scream when her heat was roughly banging against the decaying brick wall behind her.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so tight." He groaned, his hands at either side of her hips, pushing her towards him harder. "You're so fucking filthy but so fucking beautiful… you understand why I need this, Hermione."

One moment her head was throbbing in pain and the next it was near the ground, her face in the mud and ass in the air. His fingers dug into her backside as he pounded into her. She was dry when he brutally entered her, but her body betrayed her mind when it lubricated the thrusts. Tears dropped into the dirt below her as she muffled her screams with the moist floor below her. The mud in her teeth was only a small price to pay for not giving him the satisfaction.

He knew what she was doing seconds after she started it. His face twisting in anger, he pulled her hair backwards to arch her body and move her face for it to scream. She was crying harder now; the mud from her poor silencing attempts flying out of her mouth when she released her yelps. One hand on her hair, Draco scratched down her back with the other to draw blood. "It won't help you to hide, Hermione." He said, almost softly. "I want your mouth to be tired when you suck me off after I pound your ass."

The realization hit her hard moments after he said it. She was going to be filled with him in every way he can take her and he wasn't going to make it nice for her. Well, two can play that game.

He loaded himself deep with in her, pumping himself harder than before his climax. She came almost immediately after he roughly pinched her clit. This was more embarrassing to her than the act itself. Taking to time for rest, Draco pulled out his cock and shook it against her ass hole, not caring if any fell onto her back. "You like it rough, don't you, Hermione? You like it when I take you hard." He growled.

When he thrust himself into her backside, he didn't bother to spread her cheeks or get her ready first. It wasn't until after he pushed her in a few times before he pushed her ass cheeks aside to go in faster. Not even her husband did this with her. Screams reverberated off the alley walls when she cried, the pain engulfing her to nearly passing out.

"Fuck Hermione!" he shouted at a level that was louder than her own. "You must've fucking never been fucked like this for you to be so _tight_."

It was the longest moment in her life when she anticipated his release, yet it never came. Rather, he just pumped into her so fast her teeth chattered as his hands pinched and squeezed the more private parts of her body. His sac bounced against her bruised clit every time he entered her completely. Suddenly, without stopping, her slapped the side of her ass to get her attention and said in a grave tone "I'm going to flip you over so you can suck me off. I want to cum down your throat more than in your disgusting ass."

True to his word, he exited her and pulled her middle to where she was kneeling in front of him. No warning was given when he pushed her chin down forcefully and shoved his thick cock into her mouth. "Now Hermione, I don't want any biting from you. You bite me and I will make you do worse than just sucking my cock, do you understand? Besides," he smirked into her horror filled eyes. "I would like it if you did."

This scared her more than the thoughts of what he would do with her if she tried it. The man was twisted. She wanted to analyze the situation more if he didn't gag her so badly when he rammed his meaty cock down her throat. The choking didn't stop him from pushing her against it over and over again. She nearly had his balls in her mouth when he finally came. She was crying too hard to hear him groan as the hot, sticky liquid traveled down her, filling her mouth so that it seeped over and onto her chin. Two more gag-worthy thrusts and he pulled out, gliding the wet cock on her cheeks.

"I would be lying if I said that was good." He spat, pushing her away before tucking himself back into his trousers. "However, it was adequate."

Even though she was battered and beaten from the inside out, the most surprising thing that happened what when he bent over and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you, Hermione."

Then he was gone, leaving her to wonder who that Hermione was and praying for her safety.

He apparated to the Manor and fell to the floor when he realized what he just did; That girl wasn't Hermione. She didn't even feel like Hermione. His Hermione, his lovely Hermione, was much more beautiful than that tramp he just had. When he looked around at all the paintings and photos he kept of her in the mansion, he cursed himself for not seeing otherwise. She was a goddess and he settled for trash.

"Oh God!" he cried, his head in his hands as he sobbed. "What have I done? What did I do?"

He lazily picked himself up and ran up the stairs to their bedroom. She was where he had left her, not moving when he entered. Falling to sit in front of her, he kissed her knees and looked to her eyes, her jaw slack. "I'm sorry my sweet." He said into her lap as the tears stained her skirt. "I didn't know what came over me. When I saw her, I thought of you and couldn't help myself."

He lifted her hand and kissed it lovingly. "All I thought about was of you. It's all I ever think about. You know I love you and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Please say you will forgive me. I'd die if you do not tell me I am cleared of this terrible act."

Hermione Weasely had been sitting in the same chair for over a week, not moving in the slightest. She didn't look down at him when he cried on her, nor did she caress his cheek like he imagined she would. She didn't do anything because she couldn't.

This is because for over a week, Hermione Weasley had been missing from her family. She was taken from her home and raped by a man who meant nothing to her since she left the school they attended. When she arrived at the Manor, she cried in fear when she saw that his walls were completely covered of photos of her. She was smiling, shopping, talking with friends when they were taken, all taken without her knowledge. Draco was sweet with her, nice with her, scaring her every moment she was there. He scared her so much that he drove himself to hitting her to a point where her jaw broke.

The reason, the real reason why she didn't do anything lately was because for over a week, Hermione Weasley was dead.


End file.
